


Chocolate Kisses

by eggutarteu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Remus has a sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggutarteu/pseuds/eggutarteu
Summary: Remus won't take a study break so you decide to do something about it.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 61





	Chocolate Kisses

You found him after minutes of dodging floating books and weaving through numerous aged shelves. He was tucked into a booth in a secluded nook of the lavish Hogwarts library, mussed hair buried into a book while his hand twirled his quill idly as the printed words passed silently past his lips. The dimmed lights paired with the crackling of one of the library’s many fireplaces made you wonder how the boy hadn’t been lulled into a cozy slumber yet. 

He was brought out of the riveting world of the next transfiguration exam by the padding of your saddle shoes against the cedar flooring. You smelled of coffee and rich chocolate, a fragrance that never failed to be comforting to him.

“Hello darling.” He greeted with a warm smile at your approach. You returned the gesture as you slid into the opposite side of the booth. 

“Hi Rem. Or should I say good evening, you haven’t left this spot since you came here after lunch.” 

Remus sighed with a tired nod and wiped his hands across his face. 

“Yeah, well-” He began with a breathy exhale. He paused to stretch his arms above his head, the sleeves of his knit sweater sliding down his wrists. A few crisp pops sounded throughout the otherwise quiet room followed by a groan from Remus and a slight chuckle from you. 

“As you know, my little monthly problem wasn’t so little this time. I have to make up for all the days I was in the infirmary.” 

He leaned his head onto the back of the leather booth, secretly thankful for your interruption. It forced him to take a short break even though he knew he shouldn’t. 

You regarded him with sympathy. It was unfair how such a sweet boy was burdened with an affliction that drained him so mentally and physically. He was right. This month was particularly rough and Remus has sustained more injuries than normal, meeting you in the infirmary with a few cracked ribs and multiple gashes that needed stitching. You could see how drained he was; gentle plum bags were beginning to form under his glazed eyes and his posture was as limp as a cooked noodle. 

“Even more reason to take a break.” You said with a tender smile. 

“Eventually everyone must stop studying at some point, especially tired boys named Remus who can’t stop yawning.” You quipped playfully. Remus immediately attempted to halt himself mid-yawn and waved it off as a cough. You giggled at his half assed attempt at masking his fatigue and he couldn’t help but laugh as well.

“That’s why I brought you these!” You said with an excitement that made Remus’ heart swell. The simplest of mundane things such as small presents in the library could make him feel like the most loved person in the world. When you opened up the canvas flap of your school bag, Remus’ nose was overwhelmed with his favorite scent. His head rose from its resting spot following the delicious smell until he sat upright. 

Remus’ eyes widened at the delectable sight now displayed in front of him. He was a literal kid in a candy shop when you placed the two chocolate frog containers on the table. 

“How did you get these?” He asked bewitched by their delicately sweet aroma. 

“I saved them from our last trip to Hogsmede.” You replied. Remus moved to reach for one, but you swatted his hand away. He looked up at you with confusion. 

“Nuh-uh. I’ll give you one if you stop studying.” You declared, swiping them so they were now protected by your encircled arms. Remus pouted, amber eyes sparkling in the baked light of the hanging lamps. 

“Love, I can’t. I have three more chapters to go through tonight. Just let me have one bite.” He persuaded, slowly reaching towards your arms to unlock the sweet treat hidden within. You averted his grabby hands and swept them into your lap. He huffed and plopped back into his seat. When the plush pink of his tongue darted over his bottom lip in chocolatey desire, an idea popped into your mind. 

Without explaining you popped open the paper box of one of the frogs. Remus, believing you had changed your mind, awaited your present with a grateful grin. To his horror, instead of placing it in one of his palms, you took its head and brought it to your mouth. His horror turned to allure, however, when you licked the soft chocolate from your lips tantalizingly slowly. 

“Well, if I can’t get you to stop then I’ll have to get you to take breaks. Let’s make a deal.” You proposed. 

“Every time you finish a chapter, I’ll let you taste a piece of this chocolate frog. Deal?” You said. You brought your thumb to your lips to suck a stray dab of chocolate all without breaking eye contact with Remus. He gulped and nodded. 

“Deal.” 

~ೱ~

“Alright, done with chapter 12.” Remus declared eagerly, dropping his quill on his notebook. He was _so_ ready for you to be done exploiting his chocolatey addiction. You looked up from your own textbook with a slight blush. Remus watched in perplexion at your rosy cheeks. 

You broke off a leg of the chocolate frog and once again to Remus’ dismay, popped it into your mouth. You indulged in its lavish warmth until it had faded out of existence. 

“Y/N I thought the deal was that you would give me chocolate, not that I would watch you eat it.” Remus said, slightly annoyed at your incessant teasing. 

You then looked at him with a honey dipped gaze that made Remus feel as if you had used _incendio_ on his nerves. You rose and leaned over the table, setting your weight on your forearms until your face was so close to the boy’s that your noses almost brushed. 

“I did say that I would let you _taste_ it, didn’t I?” You invited lowly, breath so delicate that when it caressed Remus’ skin goosebumps peppered its surface. 

Remus did not need to be persuaded any further. Your lips felt like creamy velvet against his own chapped ones. They molded onto him like a wave of decadent chocolate syrup in an intoxicating mixture of his favorite desert and tastes that were so distinctly you. As he was savoring in the feeling you suddenly deepened the kiss. Remus felt like he was floating and the exquisite flavor melted into his taste buds. When you finally pulled away, he was wearing a boyish grin. 

The outline of his faded scar crinkled when his handsome smile lit up his cheeks as he caught his breath. 

“I quite like this deal.”


End file.
